Lucy
by LittlePlume
Summary: Lucy Weasley est différente. Différente de sa soeur aînée Molly, de ses parents, de ses cousins et cousines. S'il lui aura fallu des années pour accepter cette différence, Jameson Zabini, lui, n'aura eu besoin que de quelques secondes.


**Lucy Weasley & Jameson Zabini**

" _So what do you recommend to encourage affection?_ "

" _Dancing._ " *

* * *

Malgré les efforts de sa famille pour l'inclure dans les festivités, Lucy Weasley avait hâte que la soirée prenne fin. Au milieu de cette foule de visages pour la plupart inconnu, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir...différente. À vrai dire, elle était différente. Elle avait toujours été différente. Différente de Molly, sa soeur aînée, de ses parents et de ses cousins et cousines, tous plus brillants et épanouis les uns que les autres.

Non pas que Lucy n'était pas épanouie, elle l'était. Seulement, au milieu de ces étrangers qui lui rappelaient tout ce qu'elle n'était pas et ne serait jamais, tout ce qu'elle avait manqué en grandissant à cause de sa...particularité, Lucy ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir seule, et cela même si Lily et Dominique ne l'avaient presque pas quittée de la la journée et Rose, dont c'était pourtant le grand jour, avait passé plus de temps à s'assurer qu'elle se mélangeait aux autres invités qu'à profiter de son propre mariage. Mais la bonne volonté de sa famille n'y faisait rien ; chacune des conversations qu'elle avait avec les amis des jeunes mariés terminaient invariablement de la même manière : par des sourires gênés et des excuses embarrassées. Parce que quoi qu'en pense ou dise sa famille, c'est qu'elle était : une pièce rapportée embarrassante, qui faisait tâche sur l'arbre généalogique presque irréprochable. Alors même si Lucy aimait sa famille de tout son coeur, il lui arrivait parfois de vouloir échapper à leur petit monde parfait et à toutes leurs bonnes intentions. Il lui arrivait de vouloir être différente en paix, parce que s'ils avaient toujours accepté sa différence, Lucy, elle, avait toujours eu plus de mal qu'eux à l'accepter.

Profitant du fait que Lily et Dominique venaient de se faire ravir par leur cavalier le temps d'une courte danse, Lucy se leva discrètement de la table réservée au cercle proche des mariés, où seule une Victoire enceinte jusqu'au cou et un Teddy attentif à sa femme étaient encore assis, et quitta le chapiteau dressé dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy spécialement pour la cérémonie. Une fois dehors, elle leva le visage vers le ciel et inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais qui assainit ses poumons et éclaircit son esprit avant de se diriger vers le lac, une trentaine de mètres plus loin. Elle s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche, se déchaussa et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau glacée sans broncher. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Lucy se contenta d'exister, refoulant aux portes de son esprit encombré, ses doutes et ses angoisses.

Certes, elle ne serait jamais comme le reste des membres de sa famille, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle n'avait pas de rêve, qu'elle n'avait rien à accomplir ou à offrir.

– Lucy, c'est ça ? l'arracha soudain une voix grave à ses pensées, la faisant sursauter.

La jeune fille jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule et croisa les yeux rieurs d'un jeune homme que Lucy reconnut comme étant le témoin du marié. Rose les avait brièvement présenter l'un à l'autre avant la cérémonie, mais ils n'avaient pas échangé plus qu'une poignée de banalités avant que le devoir l'appel. Il lui avait instantanément paru frivole et arrogant. Plus tard, le discours qu'il avait prononcé lui avait toutefois laissé une forte impression ; après tout, quiconque parvenait à faire pâlir, rire, puis pleurer Drago Malefoy en l'espace d'une seule minute obtenait nécessairement un peu de son admiration.

– Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, les mains dans les poches, sans se départir de son sourire. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire peur. Je peux m'asseoir ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, le jeune homme se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

– Je comprends que tu sois venue t'isoler ici, c'est calme, fit-il d'une voix tranquille.

– Ça l'était, rectifia Lucy en grommelant avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Elle sentit immédiatement le regard du jeune homme se poser sur elle et la dévisager, avant de l'entendre éclater de rire. Lucy s'empourpra mais ne pipa mot, incertaine quant à la réaction à adopter.

– Dis-moi, Lucy Weasley, reprit-il après quelques secondes, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à l'intérieur, avec les autres ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules ;

– J'avais seulement besoin d'air. Et toi ? C'est quoi ton excuse, _Jameson Zabini_ ? ajouta-t-elle en imitant son ton, sans toutefois chercher à dissimuler son sarcasme.

– Oh, moi, commença-t-il avec un sourire nonchalant, j'ai seulement suivi une fille qui avait l'air d'étouffer au milieu d'inconnus trop bêtes pour s'intéresser à elle.

Lucy fronça les sourcils et sentit l'embarras et la colère la gagner.

– Est-ce que tu te moques de moi ? commença-t-elle en sautant sur ses jambes. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle, je ne suis pas…

– Hé, fit-il en enroulant ses doigts autour de son poignet pour la retenir et la forcer à se rasseoir à côté de lui. Je ne me moque pas de toi.

Lucy scruta le jeune homme du regard. Incapable de déterminer s'il mentait ou pas. Elle inspira profondément et se rassit lentement à côté de lui, lui laissant le bénéfice du doute, comme on le lui avait inculqué. Il avait peut-être interrompu son cocon de calme et de solitude, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour être impolie. Si elle l'avait vu se conduire de la sorte, sa grand-mère Molly lui aurait très certainement tiré les oreilles.

– Tu es professeur, c'est ça ? Parle-moi de tes élèves.

Le changement abrupte de sujet mit Lucy profondément mal à l'aise et elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de croiser le regard du jeune homme.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? bafouilla-t-elle, toujours méfiante des intentions du jeune homme.

– Je ne sais pas, admit-il en haussant les épaules. Quel âge ont-ils ? Que leur enseignes-tu ?

Un sourire hésitant se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle adorait parler de ses petits bouts de chou, mais il était rare que quelqu'un d'autre que sa famille ou ses collègues de travail ait de l'intérêt pour ce qu'elle ait à raconter.

– Ils ont entre trois et quatre ans, et c'est essentiellement une affaire de ciseaux, de paillettes, et de macaronis. À cet âge, on leur apprend surtout à se développer et s'épanouir en leur faisant faire des activités manuels et des activités de groupe. Ce n'est pas très différent de l'enseignement que nous avons reçu à leur âge, seulement au lieu de grandir dans les jupons de leurs parents, ils vont à l'école et rencontrent d'autres enfants de leur âge.

Jameson hocha la tête, pensif, et son silence mit Lucy plus mal à l'aise encore.

– Enfin, rien de très palpitant, reprit-elle nerveusement. Ce n'est sûrement pas aussi intéressant que ce que tu fais toi, bredouilla-t-elle encore avant de se morigéner intérieurement.

Instinctivement, elle semblait toujours se rabaisser avant de laisser à qui que soit d'autre la possibilité de le faire en premier. C'était un vieux réflexe dont elle n'était jamais parvenue à se débarrasser complètement et qui se manifestait toujours quand elle n'était pas tout à fait maître d'elle même ou de ses émotions.

– Je ne sais pas, fit lentement le jeune homme en esquissant un sourire moqueur. Pour ma part, je me méfie davantage d'un enfant de trois ans avec une paire de ciseaux que d'un dragon apprivoisé. Au moins les dragons que l'on a à la réserve sont beaucoup moins imprévisibles.

Lucy retint un rire en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue. Tant bien que mal, elle tenta de froncer les sourcils et d'adopter un air sévère, mais le sourire du jeune homme était étrangement contagieux.

– Ce sont de tout petits ciseaux à bout rond, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, peu à peu gagnée par l'amusement. Mes paumes sont plus larges que ça, ajouta-t-elle en ouvrant ses mains devant elle en guise d'explication.

– Hmm, fit simplement Jameson en se contentant de sourire.

Il dévisagea la jeune femme de ses yeux sombres avec une expression qu'elle ne parvint pas à saisir complètement. Lucy préféra détourner le regard et le porter sur le lac devant elle.

– Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Caraconis ? lui demanda Jameson après un long moment, comme s'il était soudain satisfait de son examen.

– Macaronis, corrigea la jeune fille en réprimant un sourire.

Aucun doute, il était doué à ce jeu-là, à en juger par le sourire satisfait qu'il affichait.

– Ce sont des pâtes, reprit-elle en voyant qu'il attendait de plus amples explications. Les enfants des Moldus les assemblent pour faire des colliers ou des collages.

Jameson grimaça, les sourcils froncés au-dessus de ses iris sombres et cette-fois, Lucy ne put retenir un rire. Un éclair de satisfaction déchira le regard du jeune homme assis à côté d'elle. De toute évidence, il était parvenu à ses fins.

– Quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-il.

– Je ne sais pas, plein de choses, fit Lucy en haussant les épaules. Ce serait difficile d'énumérer l'ensemble des activités que je leur propose, ils ont des journées bien remplies. Je leur apprends à compter, à reconnaître les objets ou les animaux, je leur apprends les bonnes manières, à bien se comporter avec leurs camarades... ce genre de chose.

– Ce n'est pas si différent de ce que j'apprends à mes dragons, alors, fit Jameson en éclatant d'un rire grave, ses lèvres s'étirant pour dévoiler une fine cicatrice qui attira le regard de Lucy. Le plus gros de mon travail est de leur apprendre à me reconnaître et ne pas me rôtir comme un cochon.

Sentant le regard de la jeune fille sur ses lèvres, Jameson arqua un sourcil et porta son indexe à sa bouche ;

– Coup de griffe.

Les yeux de Lucy s'écarquillèrent avec effroi ;

– C'est un dragon qui t'a fait ça ?

– Non, je dois ça au félin de ma petite sœur. Un redoutable chaton qui essayera de te dévorer si tu le caresses dans le mauvais sens du poil. En plus de ma lèvre, j'ai déjà failli perdre un œil, une oreille, et une autre partie de mon anatomie à laquelle je tiens beaucoup.

Lucy se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour réprimer un rire, mais le regard que lui lança Jameson la fit craquer.

– Oh, je t'en prie, tu peux rire, fit-il en accompagnant ses mots d'un geste de la main. Mais même toi, avec tes monstres miniatures armés de ciseaux et de Caramonis, tu tremblerais devant Harry.

– Harry ? Fit-elle en arquant un sourcil dubitatif.

– Le chaton de ma sœur. C'est une grande fan de ton oncle, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse en se penchant vers elle comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret.

– Oui, comme tout le monde, sourit Lucy avant de reporter son attention vers le lac.

Elle sentit à nouveau le regard de Jameson sur elle, mais choisit de l'ignorer. Elle ne savait toujours pas que penser de lui et s'il était facile de se laisser charmer par sa désinvolture et son sens de l'humour, Lucy demeurait méfiante. C'était dans sa nature. Lorsqu'on était née comme elle, on ne parvenait jamais complètement à faire confiance aux inconnus, ni à assumer complètement le regard des autres. Alors même si Jameson ne semblait attaché aucune importance à sa différence, si ce n'est de la curiosité, Lucy ne parvenait pas à faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête la sommant d'être prudente.

– Je devrais y retourner, fit-elle en se levant, ses chaussures dans une main. Sinon, ils vont se demander où je suis et mon père risquerait de faire fouiller le Manoir et le parc dans son intégralité.

Jameson l'imita et se leva, mais ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Les mains dans les poches, il se contenta de scruter la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés avec perplexité sur son front.

– Qu-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bredouilla Lucy en rougissant légèrement, ce que, fort heureusement, Jameson ne pouvait probablement pas voir dans l'obscurité.

– Rien. Tu as raison, on devrait y retourner ou ils vont se demander où nous sommes passés. Je te suis, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête, un faible sourire accroché aux lèvres.

Embarrassée, Lucy baissa les yeux sur ses orteils cachés dans l'herbe avant de faire volte face et de se diriger vers le chapiteau où se déroulaient les festivités, Jameson sur ses talons. Ils regagnèrent le chapiteau en silence et Lucy eut bien du mal à comprendre sa déception. Jameson l'a raccompagna jusque sa table et la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire crispée en guise de remerciement, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot de peur que sa confusion ne lui saute à la gorge. Jameson répondit par un sourire qui ne se reflétait pas dans ses iris, et sans qu'elle ne sache très bien pourquoi, le coeur de Lucy tomba dans le fond de son chaudron. Jameson fit volte-face et Lucy le regarda s'éloigner, confuse. Il fit un pas, puis deux, puis trois, avant que la jeune femme ouvre la bouche et s'écrit :

– Jameson !

Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt, surpris, tout comme la moitié des sorcières et sorciers présents à portée de voix. Lentement, un sourire tranquille se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui pencha la tête avec amusement.

– Oui ?

Lucy rougit furieusement avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Visiblement, Jameson n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui faciliter la tâche. Mais finalement, peut-être que c'était aussi pour cela qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ce qu'elle allait faire. Du moins, en partie.

– Je, euh… Je me demandais si…

– Si ? la pressa-t-il doucement sans faire le moindre pas vers elle, ni se départir de son sourire amusé.

Il sembla se délecter du regard furibond qu'elle lui adressa et la regarda avec une satisfaction non dissimulée réduire l'espace qui subsistait entre eux. Ses chaussures abandonnées près de sa chaise, Lucy se dirigea vers le jeune homme les joues en feux. Elle s'immobilisa devant lui et dû se faire violence pour lever la tête et croiser son regard rieur :

– Je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour m'accorder la prochaine danse, souffla-t-elle d'une voix si basse que ce fut un miracle qu'il l'entende.

Le sourire de Jameson s'élargit, puis s'adoucit, et pour toute réponse, il glissa une main autour de sa taille et pris l'une des siennes dans la seconde.

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Note** : Bonsoir à tous :) Ça faisait longtemps que je n'étais pas passée par là et ça me démangeait. J'espère que ce court OS vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire, et je vous dis à très bientôt.

 _LittlePlume_

 _* Orgeuil et Préjugés, Joe Wright, 2005_


End file.
